Pirates of the Caribbean model kits
The Pirates of the Caribbean model kits are plastic zap/action model kits based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride in Disneyland Park. They were released in 1972. History Model Products Corporation launched the series with five kits: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Fate of the Mutineers, Dead Man's Raft, Condemned to Chains Forever and Hoist High the Jolly Roger. Two additional kits were later released: Ghost of the Treasure Guard and Freed in the Nick of Time. Ghost of the Treasure Guard however, actually recycled the figures from Dead Men Tell No Tales and Hoist High the Jolly Roger and combined them into a larger scene. The figure in Hoist High the Jolly Roger was the only one in the series to represent a living human and not a skeletal ghost. Each of the first five kits included a two-page printed insert that provided background on the Disneyland attraction, a history of the Age of Piracy and a suggested layout that would simulate an attraction ride-through. Kits Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales.JPG|'Dead Men Tell No Tales' Left behind to guard the treasure, this pirate has plenty of life left in him. He builds up into a great model scene. But watch out! One touch of the button and... Zap/Action! His arm swings up and he's got the drop on you. Image:Fate of the Mutineers.JPG|'Fate of the Mutineers' No fate worse than being dumped on a desert island... and falling in quicksand! One matey tries to help the other out, but a touch of the switch and... Zap/Action! The blighter's bones give way! Image:Dead Man's Raft.jpg|'Dead Man's Raft' Here is a magnificent model scene... the remains of a badly battered ship with an old salty seaman behind the wheel. But one slight peek inside the hatch and Zap/Action! Up leaps his angry mate, slamming down upon the treasure map. Image:Condemned to Chains Forever.jpg|'Condemned to Chains Forever' He tried to skip ship, but skip he will no longer. A hard hearted scene with alligator and all. But alligator beware! A finger's touch and... Zap/Action! Down swings the sword upon the alligator's head! Image:Hoist High The Jolly Roger.jpg|'Hoist High the Jolly Roger' In fantastic detail, Captain Villainy with his peg leg upon the king's ransom, preparing to fight all comers. And curses! That's just what happens when... Zap/Action! He swings his arm with sword... and woe to the treasure hunters. Image:Ghost Of The Treasure Guard.jpg|'Ghost of the Treasure Guard' Here's a great model scene to build... with double Zap/Action! A duel over treasure. At the touch of a button... Zap/Action... the captain slashes and misses. A second button and... Zap/Action... the guard swings and up his flintlock and has the drop on Captain Evilheart! Image:Freed in the Nick of Time.jpg|'Freed in the Nick of Time' Danger everywhere! Two lads on a flimsy raft under attack by an unfriendly octopus! But a touch of the button and... double Zap/Action. The first mate swings his cutlass down on the chain and the second mate springs up... freed in the nick of time. Category:Real-world toys